The embodiments herein relate generally to systems that facilitate the exchange of information. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, with the advent of mobile phones and social networking people do not have a way to exchange contact information electronically with people the way they do in the real world.
For instance, when two mobile device users encounter each other, they may wish to exchange contact information, but without a convenient electronic manner of exchanging such information, one or both of the users may then resort to manually inputting the other user's contact information into their respective mobile device. This manual process is generally prone to user error and is often slower than an electronic exchange of information. Naturally, many users of computing devices find this to be a problem.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to electronically and conveniently exchange personal information, such as contact information.